Sibling Rivalry
by cmeredit
Summary: A change of heart sends Victor to the rescue of his brother in the fight against Deadpool. Victor is sent into a rage when he finds Jim has been killed. On a mission to kill Stryker, he finds Jim, but he's no longer himself. SLASH, SxW!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me. They are from the Marvel universe. The text and plot were written by me for audience pleasure.

This small conjure of text is the prologue. Future chapters up soon! I hope you enjoy.

- - -

PROLOGUE:

_"Jimmy!" His voice screamed into the air as the floor beneath their very feet was becoming rubble. He could barely hear himself over the avalanche of cement blocks cascading to a scattered demise on the island surface. _

"_Victor, wait!" Logan yelled out to his sibling, the wind carrying his words away. The island was beginning to crumble into pieces, debris tumbling bluntly onto the cement and flying into the ocean. The facility was torn apart from the inside, smoke billowing from its many orifices and a dull haze had clouded everything to be seen. _

_"Let's go!" His eyes were only allowed one last glance at his sibling before he could no long maintain stability, leaping down towards the graveled ground in a very proud, but graceful movement. The wind whipped past his ears, making everything else inaudible, giving him a few seconds of silent serenity before crushing into the ground. His limbs and hands had hit first, cushioning the rest of his body as it dented into the cement with a loud grunt, immediately rolling out of the way to dodge the falling structure. Victor shielded his eyes from the clouds of dust, making it impossible to see even with his inhuman sight. Without hesitation, he ran his way a safe distance from the crumbling cement funnel. _

_After reaching protection from an awning of a fallen building, he was finally able to look to his back only to see that Jim had not followed him to safety. His heart suddenly moved into his throat and ears, pounding loudly and heavily as his breathing halted. "Jimmy?" His eyes paced around him and he walked out from underneath the overhead shield. "Jim!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, straining his vocal chords. Victor chanted his name into the loud tumble of debris to no promise of finding James. His senses were muddled from the abrupt adrenaline that hugged his heart at the thought of his beloved sibling hadn't been able to escape. In that mere fraction of a second, Victor quickly looked up at a slab of rock that had fallen directly on top of him, smashing him back into the ground, nearly knocking the life from his lips. He struggled for a moment to free himself until more rubble piled on him and suddenly everything went black._

_The sound of bullets had kept him alive in his unconscious state, his heart jumping slightly at the sharp sound of the fired gun. Only when an eerie silence enveloped the area was Victor able to pry open his swollen eyelids. His crushed body had slowly begun to heal itself, each fragment of bone fusing with the others as he groaned loudly from underneath the slabs of cement. His mind immediately went to Jim and his heart began to pound wildly again, giving him a burst of strength. In one quick, forceful motion, he burst through the rock, throwing them aside. Stumbling to a full stand, he looked around himself for any sign of movement. "Jimmy!" He called out, his voice raspy and lost as he began to flee into the rubble and remove heavy rocks from his path. "God damn it, Jim! Answer me!" Victor angrily howled, ripping through the blocks of fallen cement, finding no sign of him anywhere. He cursed loudly to himself, slamming his fists into the debris and clawing at it until his fingers were raw. Even then he kept slashing, blood splattering from his wounds before they quickly closed and healed once more. In pure exhaustion, he collapsed to catch his breath. In that uncomfortably peaceful moment, he remembered hearing gun shots. "Stryker..." Victor growled back to a stand and ran his way towards one of the edges of the island. The air cleared his nostrils and he could smell that bastard impossibly near Jim and raced towards the scent._

_He skidded to a halt when his eyes stared down at a body lying perfectly still amongst the rock. Silverfox. His breathing quelled as he knelt down, touching her neck gently. To his surprise, she gasped and coughed up a bloody mucus, her once vibrant eyes dull and dark. Victor quickly held her head up a little so she wouldn't choke and her gaze pierced into his._

_"Save him..." she whispered as her eyes moistened and a few loose tears fell down the sides of her cheeks. Her hand was gripping Victor's forearm with the little strength she had left. He looked at her hand and felt a surge of sorrow pulse through him, but he knew all too well that she didn't need to persuade him to find and kill Stryker. "P-please..." she smiled every so softly. Victor could only offer a stubbornly fierce gaze of the hatred for the man that manipulated all of them before her last breath escaped her colorless, pearly lips. Without much attachment, he laid her head back down and slowly continued towards a protruding rock, where he walked lightly along the terrain. One step more and he saw the tattered, all too familiar boots, of his brother. Everything became deathly silent as Victor slowly rounded around the obscurity to visually see that Jim was seemingly lifeless against the cold ground._

_"No..." Victor started to shake his head, looking away. "No!" His eyes shifted back to Jim, looking at the blood that spewed from very prominent bullet holes in his forehead. Never had he seen him like this - no matter what the injury had been. They had always recovered, but there the blood that pooled around his head had assured him that this was much different. Without thinking he paced over to him and fell to his knees, where he cradled Jim's head into his arms. "Jim! Jimmy! Come on, don't do this to me." Victor felt his sibling's face, touching his cheeks and brushing away strands of his hair. "Wake up, God damn it! Wake the fuck up!" His voice cracked, suppressing tears that burned behind his eyelids. Victor panted lightly as he hugged Jim to his chest, running his hands through his bloody hair, placing the other male's head in the crotch of his neck. He kissed his cold temple, then his cheek and facial hair. Victor looked up into the ominous dark clouds and screamed at the top of his lungs, turning into a tearless sob as he hugged Jim closer. _

_Sirens had disturbed the silence, coming from an unknown direction. Victor had yanked the dog tags from his neck and tucked them inside of one of the younger male's hands. He couldn't come to leave Jim like this, but the feeling of pure disgust and hatred for Stryker had rivaled his sadness for his half brother - perhaps even overwhelmed the emptiness he now felt. He fled from the plant, his claws digging into his own palms as he ran into the horizon to find and kill the man who killed the only person he had ever loved. _


	2. Chapter 1: Stability

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me. They are from the Marvel universe. The text and plot were written by me for audience pleasure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sure you'll all dying to find out what's going to happen next. Although the original idea of Logan joining Alpha Flight is the correct direction to pursue, I'm straying from the comics. It'll be just a few short years from the destruction of the "The Island" when he's just integrating himself with the X-Men. They won't run into Victor until later. This chapter is short, but sweet. I also really love to say that Sabretooth will be portrayed how he looks in Origins by Liev Schreiber… 'cause he's sexier. :D

- - -

It was the way that she looked at him that cemented his feet to the floor. It wasn't even a seductive gaze, nor was it lustful. Her eyes gave off a certain radiance that he swore he could recall somewhere deep in his subconscious. Tactile reflexes told him to do more than just look, but he gladly kept his distance. Even if her eyes held a soft and alluring glaze, it clashed with her personality. A frown became eminent on his dry, cracked lips, his sensitive ears picking up the quietest of voices from the very corner of the enclosed room.

Logan sighed heavily to himself, his arms crossed over his chest in an arrogant gesture, closing his dull eyes to avoid further conflict with the tense mutants that resided there in the room with him. Everything happened so quickly after the destruction of the cooling tower, the small bits of what he could remember flashing in the back of his mind. Remy LeBeau had led him to safety after waking up on the rocky remains, running from the scene with no explanation of what happened. He remembered the ache that tore through his muscles and bones and the sharp pain that throbbed at his head. That unforgettable pain ebbed within minutes of becoming conscious and was able to stand, claws bared, before Gambit could say a word. Logan was immediately in panic, having a blank slate where his memories should be, emotionally grasping for something stable. He was rewarded with a pair of dog tags that said an unfamiliar name and the sight of a fallen woman sprawled near him. A terrifying feeling rippled through him when he saw Kayla lying lifeless there, but felt no attachment or coexisting emotion as he lidded her innocent gaze before running away from the calls of sirens. The dog tags were kept safely with him, engraved _VICTOR CREED_ and a serial number underneath. The name meant nothing to him, but he kept it close.

It wasn't long until destiny found him and he was placed into the hands of Xavier and the X-Men. Somehow his life was intermingled with young Rogue and a dangerous encounter with another mutant had the entire team together to fight off the offenders. Logan was roped into the whole ordeal, waking up in the infirmary to a strange, but beautiful woman. His tags were missing, both his own and Victor's, but he didn't make much of a fuss over it. He would never forget that name—it was perhaps the only clue left to recover his memory.

"Now, let's think through the matter," Xavier's coy voice slowly brought Logan from his trance. The Professor's concerned eyes darted around the room at the multiple persons standing around him. "To infiltrate a highly secured field will take quite the skill. We'll need all of the help we can get." His gaze finally settled on Logan, causing the male to shift against the corner walls uncomfortably.

"Are you looking at me, old man?" Logan briskly huffed defensively, letting his arms fall to his side.

"I'm afraid so, my friend. It's time that we gain your mutant expertise." Charles nodded with a smile of pleasure. Scott Summers and Jean Gray both looked at each other, oppression in their eyes. Storm seemed indifferent as she locked her gaze on Logan.

"Look pal, I don't want any part in this. It ain't my war." He pushed off of the wall gently and came to a full stand.

"It will be soon enough, Logan." Xavier retorted with a seriousness in his voice that caused everyone in the room to frown. "Those mutants were ripped from their lives and thrown into a cell for government purposes. There's no telling at this point what they want with their captive mutants, but we're not going to let them hunt and hurt our kind." Suddenly all eyes were on Logan and he felt the urge to groan.

"Fire up the bird, I'll get my jacket," Logan smirked falsely and distanced himself from the others as he slipped from Xavier's office and down a long corridor. He faced a wide closet, prying it open with little effort.

"Going somewhere?" Rogue walked casually up to him, carrying a few books in her arm. Logan paused and looked down at her, retrieving his leather jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders, leaving the ripper unbound. The jacket made a familiar creaking noise as the leather rubbed together, sending off a musky scent.

"Business, kid." He grunted, fitting the leather article around his waist, fixing the collar.

"I'm not surprised. You're always off doing something, I'm shocked that I actually caught you." She shrugged a little, clutching her books to her chest as she dug into her pocket, pulling out a long metal object. "I don't know if it's any consolation, but I found these the other day." Rogue paced up to him and held out a pair of two dog tags with a gloved hand. Logan looked at them for a second, something jumping deep in his gut before grabbed the tags from her hand.

"Where did you—"

"I had a thorough tour of the place." She smiled sheepishly, "I won't tell if you don't." Logan gave her a suspicious glower before tucking the tags inside of his jacket pocket. He gave her one last glance before veering past her and towards the hangar, boots colliding against the cold tile as he walked briskly down the hallway, knuckles white in the anticipation of the near-future quarrel.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Be a Hero

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me. They are from the Marvel universe. The text and plot were written by me for audience pleasure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! I've sort of speeded things along here. I know Logan did a lot more mingling before joining the X-Men and Erik wasn't around for a while, but I figured it would strengthen the plot for later. I also go into a bit of their past—which will be shown in italics. Next chapter will be a lot on their past, as well in order to build their relationship together. I apologize in advance for the horrible cliffhangers; I got to keep my readers interested somehow! ;D

- - -

A breath of exhaust slowly drifted through the cold vacancy of the cement building. Black night enveloped the dilapidated structure, the moon casting an eerie shadow into the midst of the darkness. Hard footsteps disrupted the whistle of the wind, accompanied by a labored breathing—angry breathes suppressed behind his sharp row of teeth as he strode deeper into the dark. His eyes adjusted perfectly, spotting every detail the night had tried to conceal. A small light was in the distance, a large gap where the building had been once crushed into—now a brick window that oversaw a vast field. On the opposing end of the field, small lights flickered, but were all too easy to spot for Victor Creed. A man stood in the light of the clearing, a long cape and helmet shielding the identity of the figure that seemed to grin in the moonlight. The masked man turned to Victor, the natural luminance reflecting off his face to show the varying contours of his cheekbones and chin. An old expression worn onto old features, dull blue eyes locking with Victor's as he slowly approached.

"You've found him?" Victor's voice slowly slipped from his curled lips, flashing a white fang. He looked out into the field and inhaled sharply, his body rippling with pleasure as he smelled the man he was most looking forward to see.

Erik smirked a little too kindly as he followed the other male's eyes. "I must emphasize my protest in this fit of vengeance." He sighed silently into the night, a puff of white smoke trailing his words. Victor's grin faded quickly, eyes shifting back onto Erik as they eventually moved out of the destroyed building and onto the grass. "We have located his whereabouts, but it is not yet the time to engage your reunion." Sabretooth grunted what was supposed to be a chuckle.

"I've waited four long months for this. That man doesn't deserve another moment of life." Victor rolled his head over his neck, cracking the air from his bones and joints, stretching out his fingers and claws.

"Victor, you must listen to me. If you go there now, you may discover something you do not have the strength to conquer." Erik insisted as they stopped along the grassy knoll. "You must have patience..."

"Time's up." Victor hugged his long coat around his shoulders, popping the collar over his exposed neck. Erik watched as he leapt wildly into the field, fiercely tearing through grass and earth as he built up such a momentum that he was hardly touching the ground at all. Racing towards the facility, adrenaline fueling his muscles to a very deadly potential.

His breathing was steady as he stalked the front gate. Nothing could cage him from his destination. The guards that stood at the foot of the entrance were of no threat at all. It took only seconds for Victor to jump into the air and snap one of their necks while stabbing his long claws into the other. The sound of blood spilling onto the terrain was the only thing heard as Victor bloodied his hands while proceeding into the laboratory. There was no stealth, only blunt violence whenever he came across a guard, ripping into them with his inhuman strength. Dead bodies littered the campus as he finally burst into the heart of a large building. Victor yelled loudly, his nostrils flared as the scent of his prey grew overwhelming. He walked briskly through a narrow corridor. There were doors, no, _cells _to his sides—hands grasping the window of bars as his passed. His vision was tunneled on one particular cell, marching in a solid movement towards it. In an uproar, Victor smashed his fist into the cell door, shoveling his crawls into the metal before severing the entire door from it's bolted hinges and throwing it across the hallway, allowing some of the captives to escape. The man inside of the cell had been frightened to the point of cowering against the farthest wall, crying out for help.

"V-Victor. Victor, please—give me a moment to explain." William shuddered against the wall as the mutant drew closer into the cell, his bulky shoulders nearly denying him easy entrance. Victor could only scoff as he stretched out his claws, licking his lips. "You don't understand!" Sabretooth immediately slammed his open palm onto Stryker's throat, thrashing him against the wall he was already pressed against.

"Shut the fuck up!" Victor yelled, drawing his opposite hand back in order to strike. "You killed my brother!" He yelled inches from his face, nearly pressing their noses together, flat palm collapsing so his fingers wrapped around his neck and his claws pierced his skin. "I'm going to have so much fun ripping out your black heart." Sweat barreled down his forehead as he readied his aim directly above William's heart. Bearing his fangs, he screamed as he unleashed his suppressed limb, soaring towards Stryker's chest. Just as Victor's claws reached the very fabric of his uniform, his scream was disrupted by a sharp intake of air. He gasped, blood bubbling up through his throat and bursting from his mouth as he coughed. Body frozen, claws centimeters from tearing into William's chest, his eyes looked down to see three metal stakes protruding from his midsection.

Stryker's eyes went extremely wide, his quivering pupils focusing on the sudden impalement that was timed only a second from his own death. Victor took in a slow, jagged breath, examining the metal. The three protrusions were suddenly extracted from his body, causing Victor to lurch forward as blood seeped from the open wounds. His torso twitched as he looked over his shoulder, craning his neck. He stumbled back a few steps as his eyes rested upon the figure of a ghost. His hand hovered over his injury, touching his own warm blood. As quickly as it happened, skin grew over the stab wounds and healed, the bleeding instantly stopping. His heart flew into his ears again, hammering into his head as it rapidly began to beat.

"Jimmy?"

_An excessive bombing kept his ears ringing, explosions erupting from the earth in a firework of dry dirt and heat. Men were moving frantically left and right, some wounded and bleeding to their deaths in the middle of the battlefield. James watched as a young woman fled into the heart village, carrying a motionless child in her arms. He could hear her cries over anything else and he immediately acted upon it. He looked over his shoulder at his brother, who had taken an enemy flank by himself, digging his claws in them for blood and howling loudly. That was when Jim outstretched his own weapons and rushed into the battlefield. That triggered an instinct in Victor and he adverted his gaze from the gore, eyes surveying Jim as he ran into the village, getting hit by flying bullets that tore into his clothing but left no real injury or scar. A small frown accompanied Victor's narrowed gaze as he glowered into the dust at his sibling._

_"Don't be a hero, Jimmy!" Victor cried out over the burning wreckage and the guns fired. His words were hardly audible as James focused on the woman's screams. Finally reaching her and her child, he was able to quickly lift them both up and carry them into the refuge of a stone home._

_"Are you injured?" Jim panted, his eyes scanning over the woman and then the young girl that was carried in her arms. Her foreign, dark brown eyes stared at him, still screaming and thrashing to get away. She didn't understand that he was there to help and thought he was going to hurt her child. He went to the child and felt for a heartbeat along her wrist and neck, but there was no sign of a pulse and her skin was cold to the touch. It was hard to concentrate with the constant sound of bullets and grenades whipping through the air. Jim tried to revive the young girl, clad in a faded and torn black robe. Her face was flawless except for a small trickle of blood streaming from her lips. Dark, curly, short hair adorned her head, framing her angelic face. James finally gave up and looked at the woman once more. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed a trail of blood coming from a small hole in her forehead. The woman's breath hitched, her dark eyes almost immediately losing life as Jim helplessly watched her fall limp onto the floor. Someone had shot her when Jim had his back turned. There was nothing he could do and that frustrated him to the brink of insanity._

_"I told you to not to be a hero..." Victor's voice subtly broke Jim's concentration on the war. Jim was still knelt by the young girl, in hopes he was wrong when checking her pulse. The older male slowly entered the room and leaned against the crumbling foundation. The sounds of gunfire were dying and Victor dried his claws to prove their victory._

_"I'm no hero," James slowly took in a breath to respond. "Heroes don't let innocent people die." Before Jim could stand, Victor had placed a warm hand firmly onto his shoulder._

_"Innocent people don't expect you to save them. Remember who and what you are." Victor crouched, his hand still on James' shoulder. The younger male even grabbed onto his hand to make sure that he wouldn't leave. The woman didn't think he was a hero—she thought he was the villain taking away her daughter. Now Jim could only see the look in her eyes the moment she died._

_"I won't take another moment of this." James shook his head and pushed Victor's hand from his shoulder in order to stand. "I'm not a dog of the military and neither are you." The taller male frowned, grabbing onto Jim's wrist before he was able to exit the hut._

_"And where else are we going to go? The circus?" Victor reasoned with sarcasm, causing his younger brother to pivot from his place by the destroyed doorframe._

_"I'd rather be a freak than a murderer." James snarled back, forcing himself out of his grip. Victor growled and shoved the other from the protection of the home and back out onto the battlefield._

_"You still want to play hero?" He glared at Jim, shoving him into the village where clouds of dust billowed into the canyon of trees. "Look around you, Jimmy!" Victor yelled loudly, causing an echo. Jim found his breath before scanning his surroundings and suddenly felt ill. There was hardly a patch of untainted earth. The forest was on fire, burning rapidly, as bodies were scattered about the premises. "Without us, Jimmy, they'd all die." James turned to him and sighed,_

_"After the war, we're joining the circus._


End file.
